De Ódio ao Amor
by Juliana Trajano
Summary: Essas são as sete coisas que, ao mesmo tempo, eu odeio e amo em você. EPÍLOGO ON *-*
1. Prólogo

**Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu não lucro escrevendo essa história, apenas me divirto.**

Recomendo: Everything – Lifehouse

/comentário: não que essa música tenha algo relacionado à história, mas eu recomendo mesmo assim. :3

_**O Jogo**_

Eram namorados à quase um ano. Foi difícil no começo. O último Uchiha vivo e a princesinha do clã Hyuga. Mas mesmo assim, eles ultrapassaram barreiras. Foram além pelo amor.

- Sasuke-kun. – a voz calma o chamou

- Diga, Hinata. – ele disse.

Ela se aconchegou melhor no peito dele. Os dois estavam deitados no sofá, assistindo TV, abraçados em conchinha.

- Vamos fazer um jogo? – ela perguntou, se virando e olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele desligou a televisão pelo controle e olhou para o rosto alvo dela.

- Que tipo de jogo? – ele perguntou, aparentando curioso.

- Você diz sete coisas que odeia em mim, porém, que ao mesmo tempo ama. – ela disse, um pouco corada – E eu também faço isso com você.

- Está certo, está certo. – ele disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Já vamos começar? – ela perguntou, um pouco animada.

- Fique calma – ele disse achando graça do entusiasmo da mulher a sua frente.

- Go-gomen – ela disse olhando para o nada.

- Porque está pedindo desculpas? – ele perguntou, deixando-a encabulada. – Não precisa pedir desculpas para mim, Hinata.

- Mas é que… é que… - ela não pode completar, pois Sasuke já havia a beijado.

_Continua, né :*_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hei, povo! Bem, essa história foi parcialmente inspirada em **7 Things – Miley Cyrus**. Eu realmente não gosto. Mas ouço, em algumas situações necessárias.

Peço reviews, porque sem elas, não sei como é que a fic está sendo avaliada. Críticas boas ou ruins, só peço críticas. Críticas em modo de reviews :3

_ Beijos e me liguem :* /ou mandem MP no fanfiction mesmo *-*


	2. Capítulo I

**Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu não lucro escrevendo essa história, apenas me divirto.**

Recomendo: You and me – Lifehouse

/comentário: não que essa música tenha algo relacionado à história, mas eu recomendo mesmo assim. :3

_**A Primeira da Lista de Ódio**_

- Vamos começar. – ele disse.

Estavam sentados no sofá neste momento. Mantendo um certo espaço entre eles.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: primeiro tudo que odeia. Tudo que você falar que odeia em mim eu anoto, e vice-versa. Quando terminar o que você odeia, passamos porque você ama também. – ela disse. - Quem começa?

- Pode ser eu. – ele disse sem se importar muito.

- Então, Sasuke-kun, qual é a primeira coisa que você odeia em mim? – ela perguntou com receio.

- A sua insegurança. – ele disse sem nem pensar.

- Por quê? – ela disse tremendo, anotando com dificuldade no papel o que ele disse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Hinata, você quer namorar comigo? – ele perguntou.

Ela estava entre uma árvore e ele, extremamente corada com aquela proximidade. Seu coração batia descompassadamente.

Nos últimos meses percebera que não gostava mais de Naruto. Que tudo que sentia por ele era uma simples admiração.

Não queria ser mais uma à participar daquele fã clube, mas inevitavelmente, admitia que gostava de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Mas, Sasuke-san… - ela disse, nervosa – eu… eu…

- Vai negar que gosta de mim? – ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico, vendo-a corar.

- Como… como você sa-sabe? – ela disse muito corada.

- Está óbvio. – ele disse simplesmente. – Aquele dobe não deu o valor necessário a você e você desistiu dele, finalmente.

- Está tão ób-óbvio? – ela perguntou ainda corada.

- Para mim, está mais que óbvio. – ele disse, se aproximando ainda mais, quebrando o pequeno espaço entre os dois corpos – Mas, acho que você não percebeu, eu gosto de você o tanto quanto você gosta de mim. – ele disse com uma voz rouca. – Agora você aceita meu pedido de namoro?

- Eu não sei. Eu… eu tenho medo.

- Medo por quê? Saiba, eu vou te proteger.

- Eu sei, mas é que… - ela foi cortada

- A sua insegurança me mata. – ele disse – Fica comigo. Eu vou lutar contra tudo e todos por você.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ela disse, escapando dele por uma brecha e saindo correndo.

- "Hinata," – ele começou a pensar – "você tem que ser mais decidida. Tomara que você aceite meu pedido, assim, eu vou mandar sua insegurança pro espaço" – ele sorriu de canto, e se pôs a andar de volta para vila, na direção do clã Hyuga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ah – ela suspirou – Mas depois eu aceitei – ela disse corada.

- Só aceitou porque eu praticamente te obriguei a isso – ele disse, apoiando a cabeça em uma almofada.

- Agora é minha vez. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Hinata, qual é a primeira cosa que você odeia em mim? – ele perguntou, voltando a olhá-la.

- Você se acha – ela disse, simplesmente.

- Eu considero isso como um elogio. – ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Chato.

- Me diga, porque isso? – ele perguntou anotando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Nee-chan, você demorou hoje. – Hanabi cumprimentou a irmã que acabara de chegar, e se encontrava retirando os sapatos.

- Tive um pequeno imprevisto. – Hinata disse abraçando a irmã caçula.

- Que imprevisto, Hinata-sama? – Neji chegou na sala, já perguntando.

- Boa noite, Neji nii-san – ela o cumprimentou – Nada demais. Só Sasuke Uchiha que me abordou no caminho hoje.

- E o que ele queria? – Hanabi perguntou, sonhadora.

- Ele queria… - ela iria falar, mas a empregada a interrompeu.

- Senhorita. – ela chamou

- Sim? – Hinata se virou para ela.

- Sasuke Uchiha está na sala de visitas. Ele quer falar com você. – a empregada disse.

- Comigo? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. Contigo e com Hiashi-sama. Devo chamá-lo? – perguntou ela por fim.

- Sim, deve.

Tanto Hinata quanto seu pai entraram na sala de visitas. Hinata corou quando viu Sasuke, o que não passou despercebido por seu pai.

- O que deseja, Uchiha? – perguntou Hiashi, impassivo.

- Desejo namorar sua filha, Sr. Hyuuga. – ele disse, direto.

- E o que te leva a pensar que eu permitiria isso? – Hiashi perguntou, olhando fixamente para Sasuke.

- Que eu sou o último herdeiro do clã Uchiha, que minhas técnicas ninjas são as melhores, que eu posso fazê-la feliz… - Sasuke começou a falar, mas foi cortado.

- E o fato de você ser um traidor? – Hiashi perguntou, desafiador.

- Não sou mais um traidor. Paguei pelo meu erro e fui perdoado. – Sasuke disse – E ainda que não tivesse sido perdoado, tive meus objetivos ao trair Konoha. E no final de tudo, eu ainda ajudei-a.

- Sasuke Uchiha tem uma língua afiada, não, Hinata? – ele se virou para a filha.

- Ah – ela soltou um suspiro, envergonhada por não saber o que responder para ela.

- E você gosta da minha filha, Uchiha? – Hiashi se virou novamente para Sasuke.

- A amo. – ele respondeu – E ela também me ama. – ele concluiu dando um sorriso de canto.

- Porque você acha isso? – Hinata se pronunciou rapidamente, tomada por uma coragem repentina.

- Porque não tem como não me amar. – ele disse.

- Abaixando um pouco dessa sua prepotência, Uchiha, eu aceito seu namoro com minha filha. – Hiashi disse – Mas não pense que poderá fazer qualquer coisa com ela. – ele completou: - Basta Hinata aceitar – e ele saiu da sala.

- E aí? Estamos namorando, né? – Sasuke olhou para ela.

- Você se acha – ela disse, olhando pra baixo.

Ele se aproximou e levantou o queixo dela com uma das mãos.

- Mas você me ama – ele disse, roubando-lhe um beijo.

- Sim, estamos namo-namorando – ela disse, com um sorriso singelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Não entendi – ele disse.

- "Que eu sou o último herdeiro do clã Uchiha, que minhas técnicas ninjas são as melhores, que eu posso fazê-la feliz" – ela imitou a voz dele e o fez rir. – Não existe alguém nesse mundo que se ache mais que você.

- Talvez Naruto – Sasuke disse e eles riram juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sim, eu tenho um pequeno fetiche por **Lifehouse**. As músicas dele são marcantes 3

Sim, o Sasuke está meio OCC nessa fic, senão ela não daria certo.

E a Hinata não está tão tímida no tempo real. Eles já namoram a quase um ano, ela continuar com aquele gaguejar é irritante ¬¬

**unknow-chan () :** sim, eles são namorados. Não que eles se odeiem. Mas são aquelas pequenas coisinhas que dão raiva. Do tipo, essa aqui é a insegurança dela. Sasuke odeia a insegurança dela. Ele não odeia a Hinata. Odeia a insegurança da Hinata, entendeu? .__.

**jess :** eu não gosto muito da miley. Fazer o que, né? SasuHina sempre vai ser o melhor (L)

Ér, reviews, sim?


	3. Capítulo II

**Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu não lucro escrevendo essa história, apenas me divirto.**

Recomendo: I Turn to You – Christina Aguilera

/comentário: não que essa música tenha algo relacionado à história, mas eu recomendo mesmo assim. :3

_**A Segunda da Lista de Ódio**_

- E qual a segunda coisa que você odeia em mim? – ela perguntou.

- O seu corpo – ele disse.

- Mas você sempre o elogiou – disse ela olhando para si mesma.

- Ele é um corpo perfeito. – ele disse suspirando – Por isso que eu odeio ele.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Você tem ideia de como é acordar quase que todas as noites em uma situação desagradável porque eu estava sonhando com o seu corpo nu e… - ele parou ao ver Hinata vermelha.

- Eu posso… colocar um ca-casaco maior se você qui-quiser – ela disse gaguejando.

- Eu estou lutando para te ver sem esse casaco e você quer colocar um maior. – ele disse dando um sorriso de canto ao ver Hinata mais vermelha. – Hei, Hina, algum problema? Você está vermelha – disse ele dando uma de desentendido.

- É que… é que… - ela respirou fundo, desajeitadamente, e fez ele dar uma risada.

- Você é linda assim, sabia? – ele se aproximou dela, engatinhando no sofá. – Na verdade, você é linda de qualquer jeito – ele roubou um beijo dela.

Eles foram se afastando aos poucos.

- E qual é a segunda coisa que você odeia em mim, Hina? – ele perguntou, ainda perto.

- O seu sarcasmo.

- Uma explicação.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Vocês estão namorando? – gritou Sakura atônica.

- Não, eu falei isso para espantar ninjas inimigos. – Sasuke disse sarcástico – É que eu já sabia que você ia dar uma de escandalosa e…

- Sasuke! – repreendeu Hinata – Não seja assim com a Sakura.

- Mas Sasuke… - Sakura disse, ignorando Hinata. – e todas as vezes que eu disse que te amava? Não valeram de nada?

Hinata fez uma careta, olhando para Naruto, que até agora, incrivelmente, estava calado.

- Sakura, eu não gosto de você. – Sasuke disse pausadamente. – Eu gosto da Hinata.

- Só porque ela tem um rostinho bonito? – Sakura perguntou, olhando Hinata com raiva. – Ela é uma sem graça. – ela completou, voltando a olhar Sasuke.

Hinata se encolheu. Naruto notou a reação dela.

- Hei, Sakura! – Naruto chamou a atenção dela. – Não acho que seja pelo rostinho bonito não. Sasuke vê mais do que isso. – Naruto suspirou, vendo a amiga ficar com mais raiva - E se eles estão namorando é porque se gostam. E se eles se gostam, o que vai impedi-los de serem felizes? Você, com certeza, não vai ser. – ele deu um sorriso – Vamos deixar eles sozinhos. Precisamos treinar. – e Naruto saiu arrastando uma Sakura raivosa.

- Será que ela ainda gosta de você? – Hinata perguntou.

- Não, ela fez aquele showzinho todo porque ama o Sai – ele disse sarcástico.

- Esse seu sarcasmo idiota que me mata de raiva – ela virou as costas e saiu andando, deixando para trás um Sasuke arrependido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Mas você estava de TPM – ele disse.

- Lógico que não estava. – ela disse com raiva.

- Okay, Hinata Hyuga. – ele disse sarcástico

Ela bufou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sasuke dando uma de pervertido, oi *-*

Hinata com raiva \o/

unknow-chan: ADOREI a frase *-* pretendo usá-la :D

obg pela review.

E o que vocês acharam?

Quem advinha o que vai ser a terceira da lista de ódio?

Reviews? *-*


	4. Capítulo III

**Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu não lucro escrevendo essa história, apenas me divirto.**

Recomendo: Beautiful – Christina Aguilera

/comentário: não que essa música tenha algo relacionado à história, mas eu recomendo mesmo assim. :3

_**A Terceira da Lista de Ódio**_

- Então me diga a terceira coisa que você odeia em mim. – ela disse, um pouco desanimada.

- A sua pele alva. – ele disse, segurando a mão dela.

- Eu sei. Sempre fui demasiadamente pálida. – ela disse, com um suspiro desanimador.

- Não, é que a sua pele alva atrai muitos olhares. – ele disse, apertando a mão dela, deixando-a levemente vermelha.

- Explique.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eles estavam andando pelas ruas de Konoha, de mãos dadas. Já fazia um mês que estavam namorando. Felizes, em si, cada um do seu modo. Eles sabiam se respeitar, cada um com seus defeitos e suas qualidades.

Hinata provavelmente não estava notando, mas Sasuke sim.

Enquanto eles andavam, ela atraia muitos olhares. Sasuke sabia que ela era demasiadamente bonita, mas não podia se controlar ao ver homens de todas as idades olhando para a pele alva de sua namorada. Só ele deveria ter esse direito. Parecia que os outros não se tocavam que ela pertencia a ele agora.

- Hinata, vamos para casa. – Sasuke ordenou.

- Por que, Sasuke? – ela perguntou inocente.

- Não gosto dos homens te olhando, e… - ele foi cortado por um garoto (muito cara de pau, na opinião de Sasuke).

- Olá linda. Qual é o seu nome? – o garoto perguntou.

- É Hinata. – ela respondeu sem se importar.

- Você é muito linda com essa pele alva. – ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Com licença, mas a moça é minha namorada – Sasuke disse vermelho de raiva.

- Eu não sou ciumento – o garoto disse, para se arrepender quando viu os olhos vermelhos (pelo Sharingan) do Sasuke o olhando cheio de raiva.

- Sasuke-kun, você não deveria ter batido tanto no menino… - Hinata disse, envergonhada.

- Deveria sim. Ele estava cantando a minha namorada.- Sasuke disse apertando mais ainda a mão branca que estava entrelaçada na sua.

- Mas mandar ele pro hospital em coma… não foi muita coisa não, Sasuke-kun? – ela o olhou, sabendo que não teria resposta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- A culpa não é minha se a minha pele é tão branca e atrai olhares – ela disse, dando de ombros. – E eu ainda acho que você não deveria ter batido tanto nele.

- O abusado mereceu – Sasuke disse olhando nos olhos da menor – E ele até já saiu de coma.

- Mas agora, quando ele me vê, foge correndo de mim. – ela disse ouvindo Sasuke abrir um sorriso de canto.

- Diga, Hinata, qual é a terceira coisa que você odeia em mim? – Sasuke perguntou, despreocupado.

- O seu ciúme quase doentio por mim – ela disse

- Eu não tenho ciúme quase doentio. – Sasuke disse anotando.

- Tem sim. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Explique-me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Hina-chan! – Kiba exclamou ao vê-la chegando no campo de treinamento. Seu sorriso sumiu ao ver que estava acompanhada – Uchiha – ele rosnou.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. – Hinata disse, se virando pro namorado, sorrindo.

- Você não acha que eu vou te deixar aqui com esses dois, não é? – Sasuke perguntou.

- O que tem de errado? – ela perguntou.

- Simplesmente o fato de que eu não quero minha namorada sozinha com dois homens, principalmente um com hábitos de cachorro. – disse ele se sentando em uma pedra. – Pode ir treinar, Hinata, eu vou ficar aqui.

- Sasuke-kun, você precisa ir treinar também… eu vou ficar bem com eles, te garanto.

- Não gosto do Kiba, e não pretendo ir enquanto ele estiver aqui – comentou Sasuke vendo Kiba o olhando com raiva de longe.

- Sasuke, seu ciúme é ridículo. – Hinata disse.

- Não é ciúme. Só estou cuidando do que é meu. – Sasuke disse.

- Ah, agora, quando eu aceitei te namorar, eu passei a te pertencer? – Hinata disse bufando.

- Lógico – Sasuke disse prepotente.

- Vá cagar, Uchiha. – Hinata se aproximou do seu time, fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Akamaru e começou a treinar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Eu nunca tinha te visto com tanta raiva. – Sasuke disse. – Quando comecei a te namorar, vi que teria que domar um leão.

Ela riu levemente

- Mas seu ciúme de mim com o Kiba continua a ser ridículo. – ela disse

- Ainda acho que estou cuidando do que é meu. E sim, você é inteiramente minha.

Deu outro sorriso de canto quando a ouviu bufar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata mandando o Sasuke ir cagar *-*

Obg pelas reviews (L)

Gente é o seguinte: eu vou viajar, então, as atts vão demorar um pouco mais pra vir.

Prometo escrever bastante na viagem.

Lá não tem PC T_T

Quero ver reviews quando eu voltar.

Qualquer coisa, só pra manter contato:

Mas se vocês me adicionarem e eu por acaso perguntar 'quem é você?', não estranha, eu SEMPRE faço isso com quem me adiciona :D

Então, é só.

Beijos na bunda e até segunda... ér, eu não vou estar aqui na segunda ._.

Samantha Moon s2: aaaah, obrigada *-*

Aaah, você errou D:

Nem pensei em prepotência e timidez ._.

Unknow-chan: Hinata se revelando õ/

Aaah, errou também, nada de vingança

Luciana Fernandes: acho que todas nós invejamos, ui.

Laah's: postando :D

Jhe: :D

E quem adivinha qual vai ser a quarta da lista de ódio?

E aí, o que acharam?

Reviews, sim?


	5. Capítulo IV

**Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu não lucro escrevendo essa história, apenas me divirto.**

Recomendo: Strange – Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli

/comentário: não que essa música tenha algo relacionado à história, mas eu recomendo mesmo assim. :3

_**A Quarta da Lista de Ódio**_

- E me diga, qual é a quarta coisa que você odeia em mim? – Hinata perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

- A sua admiração por Naruto. – Sasuke disse.

- Isso faz parte dos seus ciúmes doentios. Naruto é só um amigo. – Hinata disse.

- Eu odeio sua admiração pelo Naruto. – Sasuke repetiu.

- Explique então, Sasuke. – ela suspirou

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Hinata, que você está fazendo aí? – Sasuke chegou ao local de treinamento, vendo Hinata junto a Naruto, rindo dele… ou com ele.

- Oi Sasu-kun. – ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso radiante.

- Que tipo de namorado é você, teme? – Naruto gritou alegre. – Marca com a garota e não aparece na hora certa?

- Vamos, Hinata. – Sasuke se virou e saiu andando rapidamente.

- Tchau, Naruto-kun. – Ela se despediu rapidamente e correu para alcançar Sasuke.

- Sasuke, o que houve? – Hinata perguntou quando o alcançou.

- Você! – ele gritou.

- O que eu fiz? – ela perguntou incerta.

- Você amava Naruto, mas agora é minha namorada. – Sasuke continuou gritando. – Não é para ficar rindo com ele, ou para estar perto dele sem mim, ou…

- Sasuke, percebeu o que você está falando? – Hinata perguntou com os olhos úmidos. – Eu não sou uma qualquer. Se eu estou namorando com você é porque eu quero estar com você e pronto. Eu amava Naruto, tudo bem, mas não amo mais. Sinto só uma admiração por ele. Ele me contou algo engraçado e só. – ela derramou uma única lágrima. – Eu tenho um coração, não vou te trair com seu melhor amigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa.

- Desculpe, Hina. – ele disse baixo, sentindo um peso no coração.

- Seus ciúmes vão te quebrar um dia, Sasuke. – ela disse, com mais lágrimas escorrendo.

- Eu só não gosto de te ver com nenhum garoto. Eu sei que você não vai fazer nada, mas também sei o que se passa na cabeça deles. – Sasuke disse ainda baixo, olhando pra ela.

- Promete se controlar? – ela perguntou se aproximando.

- Prometo. – ele passou seus braços pela cintura dela e a abraçou.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela se aconchegou melhor nos braços dele, sorrindo com as palavras.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke, te amo muito. Não te trocaria por ninguém.

- Eu sei. – ele disse e deu um beijo nos cabelos dela. – Me desculpe mesmo.

- Já desculpei, meu amor, já desculpei. – ela disse e Sasuke a beijou, calmo e delicado.

- Mas eu ainda não gosto da sua admiração pelo Naruto. – ele disse, com um sorriso de canto.

- Fica quieto, Sasu-kun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Você é um bobo ciumento, já disse. – Hinata disse, sorrindo.

- Não. Eu só gosto de você. É diferente.

Ela sorriu com o comentário.

- E você, qual é a quarta coisa que odeia em mim? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Seu fã clube. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Como assim?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estavam andando tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Se olhavam de tempos em tempos. Hinata sempre sorria para Sasuke e ele somente abria um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Meu amor – chamou Hinata.

- Sim? – Sasuke olhou novamente pra ela.

- É que… - Hinata foi interrompida por uma garota.

- Sasuke-kun! Por quê? – A garota berrava escandalosamente. Sasuke apenas olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Por que essa sem sal e não eu? – a menina perguntou novamente, ainda berrando.

- Que é você? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sou membro oficial do seu fã clube oficial. – ela sorriu e mostrou uma carteirinha. – Todos os membros oficiais têm uma. – ela sorriu novamente e Hinata conteu uma risada da cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke abraçou Hinata pela cintura e suspirou.

- Eu estou passeando com a minha namorada no momento e… - Sasuke foi interrompido.

- Eu posso ser sua namorada e passear com você também. – a fã de Sasuke disse, sorrindo inconformada.

- Não! – Sasuke disse apertando mais a cintura de Hinata.

- Por quê? – a fã perguntou decepcionada.

- Porque eu amo a Hinata e não você – ele disse simplesmente e ela saiu correndo e chorando.

- Odeio seu fã clube – Hinata se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado a fã e Sasuke a olhou – Elas nunca deixam a gente passear em paz, sempre tem uma que chega e atrapalha tudo. – ela suspirou e ele a fez virar de frente para ele.

- Não me importa elas quando somos só eu e você. – ele disse dando um selinho dela e aos poucos foram aprofundando o beijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- As vezes vale mais a pena ficar em casa do que sair e passear. Elas simplesmente não deixam. – Hinata disse com um sorriso minúsculo.

- Você sabe que por mim, a gente já teria se casado, tido um monte de filhos e não sairíamos nunca mais de casa. – Sasuke disse.

Hinata soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ainda sou muito nova pra me casar, Sasuke. Ainda nem assumi o clã. – ela disse

- E daí? – ele deu de ombros. – Eu não me importo com o seu clã… eu já raptei a mais bonita e mais carinhosa deles pra mim mesmo.

- Ah, é assim agora, Sasuke Uchiha? – ela repreendeu ele, de brincadeira.

- É! Você é minha e de mais ninguém. E nem venham eles querer te tirar de mim, que eu já disse: eu te raptei.

- Está bem, Uchiha, está bem.

Os dois sorriram.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOSSA, ACABEI O CAPÍTULO QUATRO _

Demorou muito, mas nossa.

Eu estou com um tempinho de twitter já... se vocês quiserem me seguir é **juuh_trajano**

Bem, voltei de viajem, uhul õ/

Porém, eu deixei o caderninho que estava anotado as listas de ódio/amor lá no local que eu fui, então eu vou ter que inventar tudo de novo. T_T

Mas deixa isso pra lá.

Valeu mesmo gente, por estar acompanhado. É a minha primeira fic longa que eu ainda não desisti. E nem pretendo desistir.

Vamos lá, respondendo as reviews:

**Jhe:** obrigada (:

**Samantha:** pois é, eu acho que eu estou fazendo o Sasuke um pouco ciumento demais. Até nesse capítulo ele ainda apresenta ciúmes meio doentio até por ela falar com o melhor amigo. Mas deixa, sei lá, eu nunca tinha escrito sobre o Sasuke assim numa Long-Shot. Obrigada por ler :*

**Unknow-chan:** eu já li cada coisa que o Sasuke fazia em fics que também já mandei ele fazer coisas muito piores _ mas também acho que nenhuma garota do anime teria coragem de fazer isso.

Não me incomoda não (: Obrigada meeeeeesmo :*

**Jessica:** quem é sumido sempre aparece, né? Pois bem, errou ._. Mas eu acho que eu vou usar isso futuramente, já que eu esqueci o caderninho na viajem T_T

Beijos pra você Jess (:

**Luciana:** Eu até achei que pra Hinata isso já fosse muita coisa.

**Elara-chan**: Bem, se jurava eu não sabia, mas só que não apareceu nenhum aviso de que você tinha colocado no alerta não. Você até deve ter colocado, mas o fanfiction é maluco. :S

Eu pensei neles como um casal de namorado comum mesmo. Coisas que acontecem no dia a dia que dão aquela raivinha básica, sabe?

Muito obrigada :D:D

Para que a minha ideia desse certo, eles tinham que estar nem OCC mesmo. Mas sei lá, eu estou gostando deles assim, não sei vocês.

**Laah's:** eu vou parar de fazer vocês advinharem :)

**Leonardo Trajano:** eu já sei sua opinião, primo. Mas você me disse para eu me focar em outros casais, e sabe, eu gosto de SasuHina. Deixa o Naruto sem a Hinata, ué, ele jpa vai ser Hokage. ú_u

Beijos, primo :*

Reviews, sim? *-*


	6. Capítulo V

**Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Eu não lucro escrevendo essa história, apenas me divirto.**

Recomendo: Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) - My Chemical Romance

Sing – My Chemical Romance

The Only Hope for Me is You – My Chemical Romance

/comentário: não que essas músicas tenha algo relacionado à história, mas eu recomendo mesmo assim. :3

_**As Últimas da Lista de Ódio**_

- Qual é a quinta coisa que você odeia em mim? - Hinata perguntou curiosa.

- Seus olhos perolados. - Sasuke disse olhando-a nos olhos.

- Você já reclamou da minha pele, do meu corpo, e agora dos meus olhos? - Hinata fingiu raiva. - Então por que você me escolheu como namorada?

- Você inteira me deixa maluco. - Sasuke pulou em cima dela, derrubando-a no sofá - Te escolhi como namorada porque você é perfeita.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada enquanto ele encheu-a de selinhos. Ela arranhou a nuca dele levemente e ele mordiscou seu pescoço.

- Por quê? - ela perguntou, deixando um suspiro de satisfação sair ao sentir o chupão que ele a dava.

- Por que o que, Hinata? - Sasuke se fez de desentendido, traçando um caminho de beijos até a orelha da namorada.

- Vamos acabar com o jogo, antes de qualquer coisa. - ela o empurrou.

- Você ainda me mata. - Sasuke disse e Hinata soltou uma risadinha.

- Por quê? - ela repetiu a pergunta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata estava olhando diretamente para o céu estrelado. Sasuke olhou dos olhos da namorada até a Lua cheia que iluminava a floresta.

- O que tanto olha? - Sasuke, por fim, perguntou.

- As estrelas me fascinam. A Lua me fascina. A noite escura me fascina. - Hinata disse, sorrindo levemente.

- E qualquer coisa que você faça deixa-me fascinado. - Sasuke disse fazendo Hinata corar.

- Não sei por quê. - Hinata soltou um suspiro. - A Sakura-chan estava certa, eu sou uma sem graça.

- Você não é sem graça. Eu não namoro sem graças. - Sasuke disse. - Você é perfeita.

- Sou? - Hinata perguntou, voltando a olhar para o céu, mas, dessa vez, para a Lua.

- Odeio seus olhos. - Sasuke disse.

Ela direcionou o olha de novo pra ele, e, logo depois, abaixou a cabeça.

- Por quê? - ela perguntou incerta.

- Porque eles chamam a atenção de todos e dão atenção à todos. Enquanto eu quero que ninguém os olhe, porque eles são meus, e quero a atenção deles somente para mim. - Sasuke disse e Hinata abriu um sorriso singela. - Não duvide de mim quando eu digo que você é perfeita.

- Não duvido mais. - ela disse, olhando para ele novamente.

- Mesmo se você não fosse perfeita aos olhos do outro, sempre seria perfeita pra mim, porque eu te amo. - Sasuke disse aproximando o rosto do dela.

- Eu também te amo. - Hinata disse e ele selou os lábios dos dois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Eu tinha me esquecido. - Hinata disse.

- Não é para se esquecer nunca. - Sasuke disse.

- Okay, não vou me esquecer mais. - Hinata sorriu para ele.

- E você? Qual é a quinta coisa que odeia em mim? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sua antiga sede de vingança. – Hinata suspirou

- Ué, por quê? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Eu já gostava de você naquela época. Eu chorei por dias seguidos. – ela revelou. – Eu gostava de te observar no meu tempo livre. Você sempre andava com Naruto, então todos pensavam que eu ainda gostado do Naruto-kun. – ela deu uma risadinha sem graça – Eu fiquei tão preocupada, por tanto tempo. Sempre queria saber se você estava bem, se tinha se machucado. Eu quase entrei em depressão. – ela abaixou o olhar, com os olhos marejados.

- Eu não sabia. – Sasuke se lamentou – Desculpe-me. – ele pediu.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu abertamente. – É passado. Já foi. O que me importa agora é o presente.

- Isso, vamos pensar deste modo. – Sasuke disse e abraçou a namorada.

- Vamos continuar? – Hinata pediu.

- Vamos… - Sasuke disse

- Qual é a sexta coisa que você odeia em mim? – Hinata perguntou.

- Sua bondade. – ele disse.

- Como alguém pode odiar a bondade dos outros? – Hinata perguntou incrédula.

- Você gasta tempo demais com as crianças daquele orfanato. – ele disse simplesmente. – São presentes, doces, roupas… você gasta horas escolhendo isso tudo e ainda tem o dia da visita, que você passa o dia inteiro com aquelas crianças e chega em casa exausta. – Sasuke disse tudo de uma vez.

- Sasuke, elas são órfãs! Como você pode dizer isso? Elas precisam de atenção. Não é o seu dinheiro, sua comida ou sua roupa. Tudo é feito com coisas minhas. Você não tem direito de reclamar! E eu passo muito mais tempo com você do que com elas. Pare, ao menos um segundo, de ser egoísta, Sasuke Uchiha. – Hinata disse com raiva.

Ela fez uma pausa, e respirou profundamente, contendo a raiva. Olhou para Sasuke, que a olhava incrédulo por ela ter falado tudo aquilo.

- E sabe qual é a sexta coisa que eu odeio em você? – ela falou em um tom de voz mais calmo e baixo. – A sua seriedade. Você não consegue dar um sorriso para aquelas crianças, você não brinca com elas. Você só sabe me criticar por dar atenção a elas. Vou te contar uma novidade, Uchiha, ninguém vai falar mal de você só porque você está dando atenção para crianças que precisam. – ela falou, olhando para ele. – Me diz logo qual é a última coisa que você odeia em mim.

- Por que não falamos juntos? – Sasuke propôs.

- Tudo bem – Hinata concordou.

- A sétima coisa que eu odeio em você é que você me faz te amar – ambos disseram, sendo surpreendidos por odiarem/amarem a mesma coisa um no outro.

- Pensamos a mesma coisa? – Hinata perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, pensamos. – Sasuke abriu um sorriso de lado.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou.

- Você me deixa bobo ao olhá-la com aquelas crianças. Pensando mais nelas do que em você mesma. Faz-me ter vontade de dormir e acordar ao seu lado todos os dias. Você é como uma pedra preciosa rara, que, se eu perder, não sei onde estaria mais a minha vida. – ele revelou. – E você, por quê?

- Você é meu refúgio, meu consolo. Alguém com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado. Você é o meu, e só meu, Sasuke. Eu te amo tanto, que fico como boba apaixonada quando recebo uma carta ou uma ligação sua. Quando você vem me ver, quando eu estou ao seu lado. – ela disse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alguém ainda lê isso aqui? :$

Oi gente! Tomei vergonha na cara e fiz o capítulo 5 *tacam pedras na Jú*

Eu juntei 3 capítulos, por isso recomendei 3 músicas.

Que coragem Hinata! Empurrar o Sasuke assim, no meio do bem bom? spkakspokaspokpokspaokspo'

Que capítulo teeeeeeenso!

Estou sendo movida pelas músicas do novo CD de My Chemical Romance. (ninguém percebeu pelas minhas recomendações, não é? lalala) Aliás, alguém gosta deles? Alguém tem o CD? Eu to doidinha pelo novo CD, mas como não tenho dinheiro para comprar, eu fiz uma cópia barata aqui em casa mesmo D: Alguém quer me dar o CD deles? Agradeceria muito.

Bem, a minha última prova é nesse domingo /alguém me deseja sorte?

Agora eu vou regularizar as postagens.

Prometo que não vou atrasar!

Valeu por continuarem acompanhando.

Eu falo mais do que escrevo ._.

Beijinhos :*

Reviews, sim? *-*

**Pisck: **aí, a continuação. Espero que tenha gostado :D

**beka-chan 96: **obrigada, linda :D

**Yuria-chan: **pois é, quem dera que eu tivesse um Sasuke desses pra mim. Ui. Beijões :*

Twitter:

juuh_trajano

Email:


	7. Capítulo VI

**Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu não lucro escrevendo essa história, apenas me divirto.**

Recomendo: When I Look At You – Tiffany Alvord

Whataya You Want From Me – Adam Lambert

/comentário: não que essa música tenha algo relacionado à história, mas eu recomendo mesmo assim. :3

_**A Lista de Amor**_

- Sasuke-kun, vamos para o outro lado do jogo. – Hinata chamou a atenção dele. – Por que você ama a minha insegurança? – Ela perguntou lendo na listinha que havia anotado o primeiro item.

- Porque, quanto mais insegurança você sente, mais eu posso te mostrar que eu estou aqui para te proteger de qualquer coisa, e que, comigo, você está segura em qualquer momento. – Sasuke disse, com um sorriso de canto. – E por que você ama quando eu me acho?

- Porque eu sei que, de algum modo, no seu "se achar", você está sempre certo. – Hinata disse, sorrindo – E por que você ama o meu corpo?

- Porque eu sei que tudo que há em você, me pertence. E seu corpo é tão, desculpe a expressão, gostoso que me faz amá-lo cada vez mais. – Sasuke disse, sorrindo de lado - E por que você ama o meu sarcasmo?

- Porque, de modo indireto, ele faz as pessoas pensarem nas idiotices que elas falam. E mesmo que seja grosseiramente dito, eu gosto de tudo que sai do seu timbre de voz. – Hinata disse com um fio de voz – E por que você ama a minha pele alva?

- Porque ela reflete a luz do sol. Um sol que vem de dentro de você. Você é tão pura que sua pele reluz isso. E isso me deixa mais feliz, porque eu sei que cada extensão de sua pele macia é minha quando eu acordo de manhã ao seu lado. – Sasuke disse – E por que você ama o meu "ciúme doentio"? – ele perguntou fazendo aspas com as mãos.

- Porque é bom se sentir tão amada ao ponto de não querer mais ninguém perto de mim. É bom me sentir querida por você. – Hinata disse, sorrindo. – E por que você ama a minha admiração pelo Naruto?

- Porque eu sei que, mesmo você admirando ele com todas as suas forças, é a mim que você ama e dá todas as suas forças. – Sasuke disse – E por que você ama o meu fã clube?

- Porque eu sei que você poderia escolher entre quase todas as mulheres da vila e até fora da vila, mas me escolheu. Então elas não são ameaça para mim. – Hinata explicou. – Por que você ama os meus olhos perolados?

- Porque eles são como uma luz na minha escuridão. Quando o meu ódio me cegava, deixava tudo escuro, eram seus olhos que vinham me socorrer, me mostrando a luz em meio tudo aquilo. – Sasuke disse. – E por que você ama a minha sede de vingança?

- Porque a ausência aumenta o amor. E a sua ausência só me mostrou o quanto eu te amo. – Hinata sorriu timidamente. – Por que você ama a minha bondade?

- Porque você mostra a todos que não se importa consigo mesmo primeiramente, e sim com os outros. Aquelas crianças se tornaram mais felizes por causa da sua bondade. Você nem ao menos se importa se eles são seus filhos ou não. Sua bondade é maior do que qualquer coisa. – Sasuke disse – Vamos esquecer esse jogo. Nós nos amamos porque nos amamos, e isso basta.

- Certo. – Hinata concordou, sorrindo.

Sasuke se aproximou dela, que ainda estava sentada no sofá, e deu um beijo na bochecha da mesma. Ela sorriu timidamente e ele se levantou do sofá, se ajoelhando em seguida.

- O que você está fazendo, Sasuke-kun? – Hinata perguntou nervosa.

- Porque eu te amo… - ele começou tirando uma caixinha de veludo do bolso -… só porque eu te amo! Por isso eu quero que você seja minha esposa. – ele disse e abriu a caixinha, mostrando a aliança de prata com um diamante incrustado. – Você quer?

Hinata nem ao menos respondeu, apenas desmaiou.

Sasuke se levantou, amparando-a, sabendo que isso significava um sim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eu sei que 'When I Look At You' é da Miley Cyrus, mas eu ODEIO a voz dela. Então recomendo o cover da Tiffany Alvord.

Adam Lambert tem preenchido meus dias com essa música dele ultimamente... ou quando começa a tocar If I Had You... eu começo a dançar feito louca.

Sinto um gosto de fim, quem mais sente? D:

É, acabou. :/

Foi tão bom estar aqui com vocês. Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês desde o começo. Desculpem pelos atrasos e tudo mais.

Torço para que vocês tenham gostado do último capítulo. Ficou do jeitinho que eu imaginei. Mas nem sei se ficou como vocês imaginavam.

Bem, fiquem alertas… qualquer dia desses vocês podem ver um livro de Juliana Trajano nas prateleiras. Assim espero.

Beijões e vocês todas estão guardadas no meu coração

**Samantha Moon s2: **Pois é, eles se amam muito *-* Obrigada :D

**Gesy:** obrigada (:

**Jhe ():** *-*

**Unknow-chan:** eu já tinha ficado preocupada do tipo "nem ela me respondeu? D:" mas não tem nada não. Também sou desconfiada G_G

É mesmo, cada fôlego deles mostra o amor que eles sentem.

**Jessica:** obrigada *-*

Pois é, eu fui mal na prova :S

But whatever.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijos :*

Reviews, sim? *-*


	8. Epílogo

**Naruto e Cia não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu não lucro escrevendo essa história, apenas me divirto.**

_**Epílogo**_

_**O Casamento**_

As luzes brilhavam reluzentes. Era noite no jardim da mansão Hyuga. Na cabeça de Sasuke se passava um filme de toda a vida dele ao lado da Hyuga herdeira. Ele nunca pensou que, mesmo com toda a tragédia da vida dele, seria tão feliz ao lado de uma mulher.

Recordou-se do dia em que se vira apaixonado pela mulher de olhos perolados, do dia em que pediu-a em namoro, dos ataques de ciúmes de ambas as partes, dos abraços, beijos, carinhos trocados. Ele podia afirmar que era sortudo por tê-la como noiva e, mais tarde, esposa.

Olhou em volta, pelo jardim que havia se transformado em um salão ao ar livre. Era primavera, e o jardim não poderia estar mais bonito. Ele sabia o quanto Hinata amava flores, e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber o por quê da escolha da estação e do local. No começo, ambos queriam algo simples, só com os amigos e parentes dela. Porém, Hiashi Hyuga não deixou isso acontecer. Com o argumento de que todo Hyuga deveria casar-se grandiosamente, convidou, literalmente, todos os shinobis, kunoichis, civis e autoridades de Konoha. Havia, também, pessoas de outras vilas, como o Kazekage Gaara e seus irmãos. Hiashi, certamente, não deixou aquilo nas mãos de qualquer um. Todo o arranjo de flores da decoração foi prontamente colhida e arrumada pelos Yamanaka, a comida preparada pelos Akimichi – que haviam aberto um restaurante grandioso - e a guarda fora montada pelos Inuzuka e seus cães muito bem treinados.

E, mesmo com toda a insistência de Sasuke em contribuir com o pagamento das despesas, o patriarca dos Hyuga não o deixou dar um tostão de contribuição, alegando que o pai da noiva que arca com as despesas.

O presente de casamento da Hokage e de Jiraya – que estavam namorando – havia vindo mais cedo. Eles haviam presenteado os noivos com uma lua de mel na Austrália, local que Hinata queria muito conhecer.

Quando Sasuke pensou que aquilo não poderia ficar melhor, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e, no começo do tapete vermelho, entrou Hinata, de braços dados com o pai, sorrindo docemente.

Ela trajava um vestido branco tomara-que-caia, sem calda e totalmente bordado. Na medida em que ela andava, ele conseguia avistar nos pés dela uma sandália, vermelha escarlate, delicada. Na mão em que não estava dada ao pai, ela segurava um buquê com orquídeas vermelhas e iris brancas.

Ela andava em sua direção e Sasuke só a via. De repente, todos os convidados sumiram, seus padrinhos sumiram, o padre sumiu, o pai de Hinata sumiu. Ele só enxergava Hinata e a beleza dela.

A cerimônia correu tranquilamente, e, quando Hinata disse 'sim' para ele, ele percebeu que nunca mais teria tristeza em sua vida, pois Hinata estava ao seu lado. Ela era sua esposa.

**fim.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Podem me matar, eu deixo! Eu sei que eu já tinha dito que era o fim, mas eu precisava fazer esse epílogo! E eu também sei que eu deveria estar escrevendo as histórias prêmio do concurso que eu lancei, mas eu juro que já já eu posto elas!

Gente, foi muito bom escrever essa história e postar aqui.

**Feliz 2011!**

Fiquem alertas, pois a qualquer hora eu volto com outra longa assim.

Comentários? *-*

**Curiosidades sobre De Ódio ao Amor:**

1 – É a primeira long-fic SasuHina que eu faço. Antes dela, se SasuHina, só tinha vindo uma one-shot especial de páscoa.

2 – Toda a história, tirando o epílogo, se passa em uma só noite.

3 – Por culpa de provas, ela demorou cinco vezes mais que o previsto para ser finalizada.

4 – É a primeira long-fic finalizada que eu tenho.

5 – É a primeira long-fic que eu não abandono x_x

6 – Os sete itens da lista de ódio/amor foram reescritos 5 vezes.

7 – O caderno com os itens ficou em Goiânia, em uma das minhas viagens.

8 – A inspiração para a fic veio a partir de 7 Things – Miley Cyrus.


End file.
